blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Echoes of The Sun
I'm Silverpaw (Silverleaf), and I'm creating a fanfic!! This fanfic is called Echoes of The Sun. I procrastinate a lot (Procrastination is the key ��️!! ), and the good thing about this not being a collab is that I can write whenever I want �� . So this may not be updated for several days straight . . . �� Blurb Lightningstrike, PoolClan's deputy, has just died. Rogues have been causing trouble beyond the Clan's borders, and many cats are being killed. Leaf-bare is still upon them. Snowdust, PoolClan's new deputy, must help keep his Clan together. But when the rogues strike, everything always goes wrong . . . Note: 'Oooo, does anyone want to hear a fun fact? I based Lightningstrike and Duskstar on two of my real life friends. The reason I picked these two and not anyone else is because irl, they are really close friends, but they argue a lot. Still, Lightningstrike and Duskwind have a lot in common, and they are always put together for everything �� . If they knew I made them sisters in my fanfic . . . �� Allegiances These are the full allegiances. I'm not writing the fursonas for now, but I ''might add them later: PoolClan: '''Leader: '''Duskstar (she-cat) '''Deputy: Snowdust (tom) Apprentice, Flowerpaw (she-cat) Medicine Cat: 'Pineflower (she-cat) ''Apprentice, Rainpaw (tom) '''Warriors: Adderstem (tom) Cloverdrop (she-cat) Jayflight (tom) Reedstorm (tom) Thornflower (she-cat) Stormblaze (tom) Apprentice, Honeypaw (she-cat) Lilyflower (she-cat) Shadefeather (tom) Daisylight (she-cat) Hawkflight (she-cat) Apprentice, Icepaw (tom) Breezewhisker (tom) Quailheart (she-cat) Queens: Blossompelt - Mother to Adderstem's kits: Eaglekit (tom) and Branchkit (tom) Elders: Pebblespots (tom) Heatherflower (she-cat) Rogues: Note that I didn't come up with any of these names!! I had help!! Leaders: '''Night (tom), Buttercup (she-cat) '''Cats in the Group: (VERY creative name XD) Splash (tom) Sugar (she-cat) Breeze (tom) Jinx (she-cat) Glacier (tom) Biscuit (tom) Twilight (she-cat) Cliff (tom) Arctic (tom) Viper (tom) Peppermint (tom) Coral (she-cat) - Mother to Tsunami (tom), Luna (she-kit) duskstar.jpg|Duskstar lightningstrike.jpg|Lightningstrike snowdust.jpg|Snowdust night.jpg|Night buttercup.jpg|Buttercup daisylight.jpg|Daisylight Luna.jpg|Luna Sun|Sun (Not in the story yet!) Pineflower.jpg|Pineflower Prologue "It's time to pick a new deputy." The lithe black she-cat stared at her leader, whose deep amber eyes were rounded with grief. Leaf-bare had been hard this season. Not only had greencough wiped out half the Clan, but rogues were causing trouble beyond the borders. The Clan could only hope that newleaf would bring more joy. "I-- I can't, Pineflower." For the first time, Duskstar sounded unsure of herself. Her light tabby fur was out of place, as if she hadn't groomed herself in moons. The she-cat usually held her chin high and her amber gaze was always flashing. But now she looked more like an elder than PoolClan's leader. "She was my sister. I could never replace her." Her mew cracked. Pineflower lay her tail sympathetically across Duskstar's shoulders. "Lightningstrike wouldn't have wanted you to stay like this. You must pick a new deputy, whether you want to or not. These are hard times, and the Clan needs strong leadership." Duskstar sighed, then heaved herself to her paws, as if it was a pain to get up. "I guess you're right." Sorrow edged her mew as she padded out of the den, ready to pay her last respects to her sister. The clearing was blazing orange as the sun slowly sank down the horizon. Trees swayed softly in the breeze, snow glistening in the branches. If it was any other day, the Clan would have been gathering around, sharing tongues and gossiping. But of all days, today was definitely not like any other. Cats were huddled together in a circle, silence stretching between them like an eagle's wings. In the middle lay a blood-streaked body, her speckled black fur barely showing through the crimson red. Duskstar swallowed back a wail of grief. How could the rogues ''want ''to inflict so much pain? ''Padding forward, she pressed her muzzle into Lightningstrike's fur. ''What will I do without you? Moons seemed to pass as the Clan held vigil for their deputy. Finally, Pineflower stood up and beckoned Duskstar. "It's time," she whispered softly. "It'll be moonhigh in a bit." Duskstar looked reluctant, but she got up to her paws and walked into her den, casting one last glance at her sister's lifeless body. "Who should I pick as deputy?" She asked Pineflower once they were in Duskstar's den. "Who do you think should be deputy?" Pineflower cocked her head to the side and stared at her leader. "It's your decision, not mine." The light brown tabby looked uneasy. "Have you had any signs from StarCan?" "No, I--" Suddenly Pineflower stopped speaking. Her green eyes looked distant, as if she was seeing past the cat in front of her. Duskstar knew immediately that the Clan's medicine cat was having a vision. Heartbeats passed. Then finally, Pineflower's eyes snapped back to the present. "Well?" Duskstar prompted. "Snow will fall, yet the sun will still live within." Pineflower gazed uncertainly back at Duskstar. "It's a prophecy." "What do you think it means?" Duskstar asked, looking worried. Her amber eyes looked confused and even a bit frightened. PoolClan hadn't gotten a prophecy since she'd become leader, and she was on her seventh life. Pineflower looked hesitant, wondering what she should say. "Snowdust must be deputy." She then broke her gaze away from her leader and padded towards the opening of the den. "Wait." Duskstar's mew stopped her. She turned around and faced the light tabby she-cat. "Are you hiding something from me?" Pineflower's sharp green eyes glinted in the moonlight. "Snowdust has to be deputy. That's all you need to know for now." Chapter 1 "I say these words before StarClan, so that they may hear and approve of my choice." Duskstar held her head high, despite the grief in her eyes. "Snowdust will be the new deputy of PoolClan." Some of the cats in the clearing looked surprised, but most of the Clan glanced approvingly at Duskstar, and then at Snowdust. The moonlight shone his fur silver instead of white, his bright green eyes looking up at his leader with shock. "I'm deputy?" Duskstar looked at him, her eyes so full of pain that Snowdust instantly regretted the words. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could cats closed in on him, congratulating him on his position. Whatever doubts I have, I'll save them for tomorrow, he thought. *** A paw prodding him woke Snowdust up. "Wake up sleepypaws! It's time to organize the patrols." Snowdust knew immediately whose voice that was. Blinking sleep away from his eyes, Snowdust sprang to his paws and faced Adderstem. Adderstem, Snowdust's former mentor, grunted, his green eyes showing his annoyance. "Have you forgotten you're deputy?" Snowdust's eyes widened. He'd forgotten, but that was the last thing he'd say to Adderstem. You never wanted to let Adderstem know he was right, considering the temper he had. Yet the dark brown tabby was one of the most respected cats in the Clan. "Sorry, I--" "No matter. Just go and organize the patrols, will you? It's nearly dawn." Snowdust felt relieved to gotten off so lightly. "Okay." Padding outside, Snowdust looked around the clearing. The sky was glowing a pale pink. Streaks of orange showed where the sun was slowly rising. The trees around the clearing were dripping with snow; it was starting to melt now that leaf-bare was nearly over. But there's still another moon before newleaf, Snowdust thought, frowning. In the center, cats were waiting to be put on patrols. Some of the senior warriors were looking somber, and he remembered that a lot of them knew Lightningstrike from when they were apprentices. Her death must have been every disturbing to them. Not to mention all the deaths from greencough. "Adderstem, you can lead the dawn patrol. Hawkflight and Icepaw can come with you." Snowdust felt hesitant, wondering whether he should order these warriors around like that. After all, I was only made a warrior 5 moons ago. But Adderstem only dipped his head and beckoned Hawkflight and Icepaw. The three cats walked out of camp through the bramble bush, covered to make it look like there was no entrance. Snowdust continued speaking. He was faintly surprised of the respect in each of these cat's eyes. I'm their deputy, yet I don't feel like it. ''"Jayflight, you can lead a hunting patrol near the stream that flows past the rowan trees. You can take Reedstorm and Lilyflower. Stormblaze and I can do a training session with our apprentices now, and Hawkflight and Icepaw can do one later. Daisylight, you can lead the sunhigh patrol with Shadefeather and Cloverdrop. You should hunt too. I'll figure out the rest of the patrols later." As the warriors hurried away to do their duties, Snowdust breathed a sigh of relief. ''I never knew being deputy-- or leader, for that matter-- could be so hard! ''He hurried away with Flowerpaw to the training area, along with Stormblaze and Honeypaw. Flowerpaw had been his apprentice for 2 moons so far, and she was making good progress. While walking to the training clearing, Stormblaze caught up with Snowdust. "You know, you're the deputy. All these cats respect you. You should make your commands sound more like orders." "How-- how would I do that?" Snowdust asked, baffled. He hadn't thought of that before. How had Lightningstrike given out orders? She'd always sound so sure of herself, it didn't really matter. Stormblaze gave him a look of amusement. "Do it the way Lightningstrike did." Chapter 2 Snowdust paused, sniffing the air. Quickly dropping into a crouch, he moved forward, The mouse was nibbling on a nut a couple tail-lengths away. Making sure he was downwind, Snowdust crept close. Suddenly, a twig snapped in the distance, and the mouse quickly shot away where it couldn't be found. "Fox dung!" He spat angrily. Looking around, he saw that whatever prey his patrol was stalking had also ran off. His eyes widened as he saw Daisylight glaring at him. "Keep quiet, will you? You scared off the vole I was stalking by snapping that twig." He green eyes stared accusingly at him. "That wasn't me! Maybe it was Hawkflight." Snowdust turned around to see the lithe brown she-cat running towards them. "Rogues!" She panted as she skidded into a halt in front of them. "They took the prey I was stalking! They're on our territory." Daisylight let out a gasp. "Rogues on ''our territory? How dare they!" She looked furious, her white and ginger fur bristling. "We should go and teach them a lesson." Hawkflight nodded her head. "I agree. There are only two of them. I think their names are Jinx and Twilight. We could fight and win easily." Snowdust was a bit more hesitant. This was the first time he'd had to make a decision on his own as deputy. Though it had been nearly a moon since Lightningstrike had died, he was still finding it hard to adjust to his new position. What would have Lightningstrike done? He wondered carefully. Daisylight's crisp voice snapped him back to the present. "Hurry up and figure something out, will you? We don't have all day." Snowdust was sure that no cat had ever spoken to the former deputy that way, except maybe Duskstar, but then again, Daisylight had always been a bit bossy. Still, she was admirable. What would have Lightningstrike done? ''"Alright, let's go teach them a lesson." He bunched out his white fur. "After all, we need the prey." The two sisters looked satisfied as they glanced at each other. Taking the rear, Snowdust gestured Hawkflight to lead. Together, the three of them trudged through the glistening forest, and past the quiet stream. "Look! I see them!" Hawkflight hissed. "Over there, near the far bank of the stream." Snowdust craned his neck towards the far edge. Like Hawkflight said, there were two she-cats. Suddenly his eyes widened. ''I recognize them! They were apart of the group that killed Lightningstrike! PoolClan's former deputy wasn't the only one that had fallen dead under the rogue's claws. Snowdust remembered with grief, the other two cats that had died because of them. Dawnwish and Featherstream were so brave to face the rogues. But that only resulted in death for them. When will this trouble be over? Shaking his head, the deputy whispered quietly to Daisylight and Hawkflight. "See that tree over there? You both sneak behind it. I'll go and hide behind that bramble bush close by. When I leap to attack, both of you follow." The two sisters nodded, taking their positions. Category:Fanfiction Category:In progress